<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Over Your Shoulder by roanniom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943394">Over Your Shoulder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roanniom/pseuds/roanniom'>roanniom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Girls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALL OF THE EMOTIONS, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Groping, Low confidence (but it gets resolved!), Post-Break Up, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roanniom/pseuds/roanniom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad break up that’s shaken your confidence, your friend Adam Sackler reminds you just how beautiful (and desirable) you really are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Sackler &amp; Reader, Adam Sackler &amp; You, Adam Sackler/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I would suggest looking at <a href="https://driverdelight.tumblr.com/post/190814334958/adam-driver-auditioning-for-hbos-girls">this gif set</a> while you read this, especially at a certain part (you will know when you are there). This is the visual inspiration for the piece.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You have a problem and his name is Adam Sackler.</p><p>That sounds a little harsh, especially considering the man has been letting you crash at his place. Has been cooking you meals when you forget (don’t want) to eat. Has gotten you out of bed and dressed and out of the apartment in a whirlwind of activity. The park, the movies, experimental theater shows where the lead actor just recites lines from A Fish Called Wanda in a Russian accent until you and Adam are laughing so hard you almost pee in your shadowy corner of the audience.</p><p>Right now he stands across from you, a smile playing at his full lips, eyebrow cocked in a challenge. His eyes glitter with inquisitive mischief and he runs a hand through his tousled dark hair, waiting for your response.</p><p>“You okay, kid?”</p><p>No, Adam himself isn’t the problem. He is, in fact, the best cure for a breakup that a girl could ask for.</p><p>So what is the problem?</p><p>If you’re being really honest with yourself, its that he’s too much of a god damn snack.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Seriously. There’s no way he’s always been this fuckable. Surely not when you’d first met him, several years ago while acting as the romantic interest to his male lead in some low-budget production of who-fucking-cares. No, he’d been dating the Awful GirlTM at the time. He’d been tired and irritable, constantly dragged around the city to support her flights of fancy at all hours of the day and night. This led to him being distant on set. Some found it off putting but you? You, a recent transplant from a Podunk town specializing in corn, corn, and more corn? You’d found him mysterious. Odd. Interesting. Not in an alluring way, but in a way that led you to take your lunches with him in the alley behind the theater, sharing pickles and soggy French fries and choking into your sandwich as his dark humor strangled laughs from your unwitting throat.</p><p>Sackler became a good friend during that production, and an even better friend a year later when Awful GirlTM was finally out of the picture for good. It both relieved and saddened you that he seemed a completely different person after his breakup. Relieved you because he no longer seemed miserable and the haze around him, once lifted, made way for a sillier, cheekier Adam which you found thoroughly entertaining. Saddened you because it meant that he had been caused so much pain by a person he had thought he loved.</p><p>You knew nothing of love when you met him. You still probably don’t, if you’re being honest with yourself. Just before Adam’s big breakup, you’d found yourself saying yes to a fuck boy in a Lacoste polo who bought you dinner and felt up your tits in an empty subway car on the way home. You learned he wore the Lacoste polos only on weekends and figured you could deal with two days out of the week living like you were in continuous frat party as long as the other five days saw the man in a suit.</p><p>But it turns out many other women liked the sight of your man in a suit. More troubling still, many even liked the sight of him out of it. You knew for much longer than you cared to admit, either to your friends or yourself, but it took a very long time before you were able to pack up your things, take a cathartic pair of scissors to his favorite green polo at Adam’s encouragement and get the hell out the extended frat nightmare.</p><p>Why did you stay that long if you weren’t happy? Why does anyone stay anywhere when they aren’t happy? Though you weren’t fulfilled, at least you were…stable. And who doesn’t lust after that sweet, sweet stability?</p><p>Yeah. Nobody.</p><p>In all actuality, you’d found fulfillment outside your relationship, which made it harder to see the ways in which it was failing you. Over the years you’d realized your calling wasn’t being mimed at on a stage by narcissistic James Dean impersonators. Instead, you found yourself behind the scenes working in production, a career that made you feel less like you wanted to scoop your brains out with a spoon. Several of your friends from college moved out to the city, effectively filling your nights and lunchtimes with a wide assortment of potential meal partners.</p><p>And then you had Adam. Adam who demanded you see every new film with him the day it was released in theaters. Adam who forced you to go on runs with him after work even though you were dead tired and your legs felt like jello by the time you staggered back into your apartment just as the streetlights turned on. Adam who would pick you up at dawn on a Saturday morning and whisk you off to a farmer’s market on the opposite side of the city just because he’d overheard a fight between street vendors outside his apartment about the best place to pick up fresh horseradish, and the fact that it was usually sold out by 7am. When you asked him why he needed so much horseradish as the two of you made the trek back to your part of town sometime around 10am, Adam had swung the massive bag of bulk horseradish up to his face and shrugged.</p><p>“I don’t know. It just felt like something to do.”</p><p>“Do you even like horseradish?” you’d asked, trying to stifle a laugh. He’d shook his head then, letting out his own laugh and bumping you with the oversized bag before announcing a race back to his apartment, leaving you huffing and puffing in pursuit.</p><p>No, you couldn’t say that you’d really felt your life was missing something. Probably because your boyfriend was such a non-entity in your life. Catching him in bed with a bombshell coworker had been the final straw. Not because you envied the coworker, but because actually seeing it before your eyes made you realize just how much you didn’t feel…anything.</p><p>You were numb and you were in need of a new apartment. Those were the first things you’d blurted to Adam when you called him that day. That was the first night you spent in his apartment. After he almost bashed your ex’s face in, resisting only when he saw that you had your I-mean-business face on. Adam had always hated the guy, but he’d stayed quite since the shitty relationship had meant you’d had plenty of free time to spend with him. Now that the bandaid was removed, however, all niceties went out the window.</p><p>When Adam picked you up that day, he put a fist through your ex’s television. Then he took you out for ice cream and, though he claimed it was so that he could get something cold for his scraped knuckles, he even took a few licks from your cone himself.</p><p>You had never felt so sad and happy all at once.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Adam had insisted you take his bed, swearing up and down that the couch was good enough for him and that heartbreak required extra leg room, for some reason. By the time you’d settled into a good routine and you both realized you’d be staying a bit longer than a week, you’d called to him through the open bedroom door, staring at the moonlight slanting into the room from the window, demanding he just share the bed with you already, god damn it.</p><p>Platonically.</p><p>Like friends do at a sleepover.</p><p>“Platonically?” He’d snorted, but he’d brought his pillow from the couch and made his way to the unoccupied side of the bed anyway. “Whatever you want, kid. If that’s what you need to tell yourself it was when you and three of your girlfriends spooned back in high school – if that’s what gets you through the night, fine by me. I, myself, will enjoy a different interpretation of events.”</p><p>You’d slapped him for his dirty mind, but he’d flopped down horizontally on the bed in response, crushing you with the full weight of his body in playful retaliation. Try as you might, you couldn’t wrestle the cheeky behemoth off, though if you were being honest with yourself, you weren’t really trying. Adam pushed himself off you and pulled back, hovering with his face over your stomach, perpendicular to your body. The muscle tank he had lent you to sleep in had gotten bunched up and around in the struggle, exposing some of the skin of your lower belly and also showing a large portion of the side of your braless left breast through the oversized arm hole which had gone askew. Adam stared at your breasts for a few moments, motionless above you, and you watched as he licked his lips. His eyes moved up slowly from your chest to meet your eyes, taking in every part of your skin he could on the way up. When his pupils met yours, his were dilated, blown black and wide. His lips were still wet from when he’d just licked them, and even though it was dark in the apartment you couldn’t help but noticed how good they looked, plumped and pink, matched with his wide eyes and dark rumpled hair.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>“Platonically,” you’d reminded quietly, pressing your hand to his chest with the slightest amount of pressure. You’d meant to sound firm but it came out sounding more like a question, even to your ears. Adam’s eyes had flitted down to your chest and then back up to your eyes before he pinched your sides and rolled away from you.</p><p>“Of course platonically. I’m just worried about your tits stretching my shirt out, that’s all.” He grumbled, turning his back to you as he settled into his side of the bed. “First you push me out of my bed and then you push your tits through the arms of my shirt. If I didn’t know better I’d think it was you coming on to me, kid.”</p><p>You couldn’t see his face but his tone was playful. You rolled your eyes, knowing fully well that he’d insisted you take his bed and that his shirt was a massive dress on you, way to big to be in any danger of being stretched out by your breasts.  You grumbled incoherently back at him before nestling into your own pillow to sleep.</p><p>You were completely unaware that Adam lay awake for the rest of that night, silently and fruitlessly willing his heartrate to stop racing. Willing his cock to stop being so painfully hard. Willing his mind to stop replaying the image of the soft curve at the side of your breast, the breathless smile on your lips, the way your hair fanned out on the pillow as he’d hovered over you.</p><p>Platonic his ass.</p><p>~*~</p><p>You’d broken up with your no-good, cheating, asshole of a boyfriend of three years only two weeks ago, but the relationship had been dry and sexless for almost eight months prior to the breakup. While in the relationship, this had almost never bothered you. Sure you were sexual, but his lack of desire definitely did a lot to tamper the mood.</p><p>Why want someone who didn’t want you? Who didn’t make you feel wanted?</p><p>Staying with Adam, however, was a different story.</p><p>While never fully crossing a line, Adam had always made you feel wanted, albeit in that pervy way of his. Over the years he’d make an inappropriate comment here, the ghost of a rub or a grope there. One of his favorite things to do to you was to come up behind you, encircle your waist with his massive arms and put his chin in the crook of your neck. He’d say things like:</p><p>“Your tits look phenomenal in this – new dress? Wanted all of Manhattan to know, didn’t you?”</p><p>“Hey, you can stop traffic in these jeans. No lie, when I just walked up I saw two guys staring at you so hard they almost crashed their cars into each other!”</p><p>“Hhholy shit, kid. This ass should be illegal. I’m just sayin – I’m just saying!”</p><p>You usually reached over your shoulder and delivered a swift smack to his head, stepping out of his grasp and admonishing him, in no uncertain terms, for his inappropriate commentary. Usually with a huge smile on your face.</p><p>But these days, being held from behind was making your blood boil in a different way. You notice the way his chin settles into the dip behind your collar bone. The way your body is pulled flush against his chest when his arms encircle your middle. The way your ass presses into his pelvis, his hips bracketing you as he playfully grinds into you to punctuate his horny statements.</p><p>You find yourself staggering out of his arms more unbalanced than before. Heat rising in your skin and a thin layer of sweat developing in your shaking palms. Since when did they start shaking?</p><p>When he goes on runs without you, you find your breath catching in your throat upon his return, as he bangs his way through the open door on a quest for Gatorade, shirt off exposing his shining torso, running shorts slung precariously low on his hips. As he throws his head back to gulp down the orange liquid, you let your gaze slide south, to the large, partially rigid outline you see in the dark blue athletic material. You swallow with difficulty, saliva gathering in your mouth at the memory of how it feels when your ass is pressed back into him. How large he is, in every sense of the word.</p><p>This time you don’t snap your eyes back up in time. By the time his gulping noises have fallen silent, indicating the end of his chaotic thirst quenching, you look up to find him staring back at you. A goofy grin on his lips.</p><p>“Were you checking me out, kid?”</p><p>“I’m sorry to disappoint you, Sackler, but I wasn’t.” You can hear the lie in your voice. Fucking tattletale stutter.</p><p>“You were. You were totally checking me out.” Adam points at you with the now empty Gatorade bottle accusatorily, but with only mirth in his eyes.</p><p>“I was zoning out.”</p><p>“Uh huh. Zoning out. Sure.”</p><p>“I’ve got all that work to do, you know that!” You cry out defensively. “I was thinking of my to-do list.”</p><p>“Oh I see. Well if you want to put me on your to-do list, baby, I’m more than willing. Happy to help you jerk me off, I mean check me off.”</p><p>His smile is ear to large-fucking-ear now and you want to crawl out of your skin. Not because the innuendo is cringey or because the idea disgusts you. On the contrary, you feel yourself getting wet.</p><p>“Fuck you, Sackler,” you say, because what else are you going to say?</p><p>“Like I said, you can if you want. You seem a little frustrated.” He Kobe’s the empty bottle into the trash can with a small swish. When he looks back up at you, however, his face is suddenly sincere. “Honestly though. If you want to take out a little aggression – no judgement. You know I’m here.”</p><p>“I’m perfectly used to handling that kind of thing myself, thank you,” you huff, folding your arms across your chest and turning away from him. You hear his steps behind you and your body tenses in anticipation right before he engulfs you in his arms once again.</p><p>“You deserve to have someone make you feel good, don’t let that fuckface make you think otherwise.” His breath is hot in your ear. Your own hitches in your throat as you become hyper aware of the way your chest rises and falls in tandem with the massive chest pressed to your back.</p><p>You stand there, breathing in synch for a few beats. When you go to move, Adam’s arms reflexively constrict, trying to keep you against him, without even thinking. But after another beat he does let go, watching as you walk into the bedroom wit swift strides. Once inside you lean your head against the cool edge of the sink and wait for your legs to stop shaking. A shaking set off by a kindness you weren’t used to. A kindness that made your knees weak and your core ache for fulfillment to match your buzzing brain.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Later that night, a freshly showered Adam walks out of his room to join you in front of the tv. He sits beside you on the couch, hand laying naturally on your thigh, seemingly without a single thought. You, however, feel the heat and weight of his palm like a searing brand, yet you don’t move away.</p><p>“You want to get some takeout? I’m thinking the little Thai place down the corner. It’s a lot healthier than that shitty fast food Chinese place we ate at last week. There’s nothing authentic about deep fat triple fried spring rolls with bacon bits on the top, I don’t care how cute that Chinese cat was on the menu.”</p><p>You don’t respond verbally to his rambling, focus lasered in as it is on his hand on your thigh, instead offering a little nod. He squeezes your thigh to get your attention.</p><p>“Hey, you’re not still in your head about what we talked about earlier, are you?” His voice is soft, making it feel more comfortable to look up and into his eyes, which seem worried.</p><p>“Maybe a little.”</p><p>“Did I make you uncomfortable?” Adam is quick to pull his hand away, but you do something that surprises you both – in a knee jerk reaction you grab his hand and put it back on your leg as you shake your head vigorously.</p><p>“No, not at all.” You look down now at his hand on your thigh, your own hand now on top of it, looking almost childish in comparison. “It’s just that you’re right – that fuckface did make me feel like I didn’t deserve to have someone make me feel good.” You trail off at the end, suddenly very self-conscious voicing a realization you had barely even shared with yourself.</p><p>Adam says nothing, but his silence feels more like an invitation to keep going than an indication of disinterest, so you continue.</p><p>“I mean he always made me feel like I wasn’t even in the room – how shitty is that? Yes, he wouldn’t touch me and that was awful, but I think what hurt most is he wouldn’t even speak to me sometimes. He never reassured me. He never complimented me, never made me feel good about myself.” You sit up a little straighter on the couch and dab angrily at a stupid tear that had felt the stupid need to gather in the corner of your eye. “I know that sounds vapid and trivial and intellectually I know I don’t need validation, but – ”</p><p>“Get the fuck out of here with that ‘intellectually’ and ‘don’t need’ bull shit.” Adam’s voice is a growl as it breaks you from your rambling and you jump a little in your seat. He grounds you, however, with his hand still on your thigh. “Of course you need validation. We all need validation.” He ducks his head down to try and make contact with your averted eyes. When you refuse to look up he adds, “unless a person is a kinky motherfucker into degradation, in which case they deserve to be called a dirty little whore all they want.”</p><p>He gets his desired response when you let out a wheeze of a laugh, finally looking up at his crooked smile. He reaches out and wipes away another pesky tear from the corner of your eye with the pad of his thumb. It’s an intimate gesture. He’s always been physical in your friendship, but this is new territory.</p><p>“Jokes aside, kid. You deserve to have someone compliment you.” Now it’s his turn to avoid eye contact. “I compliment you.”</p><p>He says it gruffly, looking at his hand on your thigh. Says it like he’s confirming a truth to himself more than trying to assuage any guilt over possible mistreatment of you. He knows he compliments you. He does it whenever he can.</p><p>“You do.”</p><p>“You’re beautiful.” He looks up and says it as simply as if he is saying the sky is blue or that he likes milk. You shake your head and push air through your closed lips, causing them to purse. Adam grabs your face with his unoccupied hand then to keep your head from shaking.</p><p>“No no no, don’t give me that shit. You’re beautiful.” His hand slides from the side of your face to press his finger to the corner of your mouth. “Your smile could light a small country. You’re constantly blinding me with that thing, sometimes I swear to fucking god I need sunglasses.”</p><p>This gets a grudging smile out of you, his finger moving as your cheek dimple under his continually applied pressure. He slides his finger up to the corner of your eye then, wiping away another stray tear but staying there, pressed just against the edge of your brow bone.  </p><p>“Your eyes are so fucking expressive, I can tell what you’re thinking just by looking at your eyes. How they roll back in your head when you take a bite of that weird spicy mango thing you like.”</p><p>“Mangos with tajin,” you correct him.</p><p>“Yeah that. How your eyes light up when you talk about the project you’re working on. How they narrow and pin me down when I say some dumb shit that I probably shouldn’t have.”</p><p>“You do that often, so you must be very familiar with that look.”</p><p>“Oh trust me, it’s my favorite.” His hand slides down then, across the expanse of your cheek, under the curve of your jaw and to the slope of your neck.</p><p>“You know you distract me with your neck on a daily basis, right? The way you move your head from side to side as you stretch after a run or after a fucking afternoon nap – the way your throat gets all exposed like you’re not expecting someone to just come over a take a fucking bite out of it is beyond me.”</p><p>“Holy shit Sackler, take a bite? What are you, a fucking vampire?” You laugh, but you can already feel heat pooling in your stomach. If you’re being honest with yourself, you’ve been hot since earlier in the day. Since the night you fucking came to stay, if you’re really honest.</p><p>“Maybe I am.” He laughs himself, but there’s an edge to his voice that wasn’t there before. “Maybe I’m always suppressing the urge to come over and suck on your neck so hard that you’re screaming in pleasure beneath me.”</p><p>Your laughter dies suddenly at this statement. Your eyes lock and though this is decidedly not the most inappropriate thing Adam’s ever said to you, the tone is more serious than words of this nature have ever been. A clear line has been crossed. Catapulted over, in fact. You both know it. This time, however, he does not take his hand away from where it has been resting on your thigh. Instead he squeezes it.</p><p>The squeeze and this intense eye contact. It’s a question. It’s him asking permission to continue. It registers somewhere in your brain that you could still back away. Laugh off his comment, extricate yourself from his grip, and demand he take you to the crappy Chinese place he’d been shitting on instead of the intimidatingly health Thai option he had been pushing.</p><p>You could still stay platonic.</p><p>Instead you nod almost infinitesimally.</p><p>Permission granted.</p><p>Given the greenlight, Adam grips your leg for leverage and hoists you so that you are sitting in his lap, back shoved up against his chest. You inhale sharply, momentarily disoriented by the change in position and the fact that you’ve been wrenched from your intense eye contact. He settles you on his large thighs and grips at your waist to get you situated in a comfortable position for both of you, then his hands both migrate back up to your neck.</p><p>“Where was I?” His voice is lower now than it was before. Deeper, if that’s even possible. One hand encompasses the expanse of your throat then. Not squeezing. Not applying pressure. Just holding you from jaw to collar bone. You swallow thickly and know he can feel it.</p><p>“Oh right. Your throat.”</p><p>Adam’s hand pulls away, his index finger dragging diagonally down across your throat, causing you to shudder under his touch. His finger drags down to tap on the collar bone opposite the one he’s currently resting his chin on. He traces the bone lightly, so lightly you barely feel it.</p><p>Except of course you fucking feel it. Adam could breathe on you from five feet away right now and you’d feel it in your gut, stoking the fire in your core.</p><p>“You wear these shirts, like this one.” He tugs at the fabric at your shoulder. “They expose this perfect spot. This perfect spot that was just made for me to…”</p><p>Adam trails off and you’re desperate to see his face, to know what he’s thinking. Then you feel it. His plush lips press into your shoulder in a warm, slightly open-mouthed kiss. Every muscle in your body clenches and his hand drops from your shoulder, both arms moving to wind themselves around your waist. Holding you tight to him. The kiss gets deeper and he nibbles lightly at the skin. You wish with everything in you that you had a mirror so you could watch him work your skin. You find yourself hoping that he leaves a mark, so that you can see it tomorrow and remember this moment.</p><p>Adam lifts his head then, his hands sliding under the hem of your shirt and slowly up your bare stomach to rest just below your breasts. His mouth is at your ear, poised so that each time he speaks, your ear lobe gets softly caught between his lips for a second.</p><p>“It’s wrong of me to say your tits are my favorite part but fuck it. I’ve always guessed they’d fit perfectly in my hands, let’s see…” He lifts your breasts up in his hands, feeling the weight of them, registering the fact that you aren’t wearing a bra. He lets out a sharp exhale. “Ohhhh shit, they’re better than I imagined. Fuck!”</p><p>His exclamation is comical, juxtaposed with the way he squeezes you, toying your nipples between his splayed fingers. You laugh breathlessly and he seems to like your shift in mood because he growls approvingly.</p><p>“Yeah, you like that? You like the fact that I like your beautiful tits?” You shiver in his grasps and he hums, kneading your breasts harder. “Oh yeah you do. And yes I do. These are perfect, baby.”</p><p>He says the last part just as he pinches your nipples and you let out a loud moan, surprising even yourself. Adam stiffens behind you for a second but then relaxes back into his motions, letting out a deep chuckle.</p><p>“What did that, me squeezing your nipples or me calling you baby?”</p><p>He pinches again right on the word “baby” and you moan again. This time you squirm in place, effectively grinding your ass into his lap. The feelings are too good for you to care about the eagerness of your reactions.</p><p>“Both, it’s both.” Your voice sounds foreign, deep and sultry in a way you don’t recognize.</p><p>Adam continues his ministrations on your left breast, but his other hand drops down to your knee. You instinctively spread your legs, an action he definitely notices. Both his hands go to your hips in the next moment, fingers wrapping around and digging into the flesh, making you grind your ass down on his hardening cock. Making you yelp.</p><p>“I was going to talk about this ass next – this delicious. Fucking. Ass.” He thrusts lightly up against you to punctuate each word. “But now I think I want you to drape those gorgeous legs over mine. Spread them out nice and wide. Can you do that?”</p><p>You do as you’re told, pulling your legs apart so that you sit with one over each of his large thighs, your pelvis fully pushed out. One of his hand moves down and cups your mound through your thin pajama pants.</p><p>“Mmm good. That’s a good girl.” Your hips buck involuntarily at that and the hand at your hip tightens its grip. “I think you like it when I tell you how good you are, don’t you. You like knowing that I think you’re a good girl. With fucking gorgeous tits and an amazing ass. You want to be my good girl.”</p><p>At this point, he’s barely touched you. He’s felt up your tits a little, cupped your covered cunt. But you’ve never been wetter. You’ve never felt your heart race so fast, you’ve never felt you cunt pulse around nothing, aching to be filled by any part of him he will give you. Maybe it’s his words. Maybe it’s the fact that it’s him. Adam.</p><p>Maybe it’s always been him.</p><p>He’s massaging your clit through your shorts now and you whimper, grinding back against him, pleased to feel his rock hard length twitch between you.</p><p>“Can you say it for me, baby?” You whine as his fingers leave your clit, but then they are moving up to the waist of your shorts and dipping beneath.</p><p>“Say w-what?”</p><p>“That you want to be my good girl.” Adam places open mouth kisses on your shoulder, on your neck. You practically disintegrate into his arms when he bites down lightly on your pulse point the second he slips a large finger into your wet folds.</p><p>“I want to be your good girl.”</p><p>Adam groans and slowly moves his finger in and out, his knuckles rubbing deliciously against your inner walls.</p><p>“What do you want?” He adds a second finger and you gasp at the stretch but it drops into a moan when he begins rubbing your clit again with his big thumb.</p><p>“I want to be your good girl, Adam.”</p><p>“Thaaaat’s right.” Adam sucks your earlobe into his mouth while he works your clit and works two fingers in and out, in and out of your slick cunt. His motions, paired with how wet he’s made you, fill the air with obscene sounds, but you couldn’t care less. You’re adding to them by whimpering, whining. This is the best you’ve felt – the most you’ve felt – in ages. It occurs to you that you should return the favor, suddenly desperate to provide him similar pleasure. You reach your hand back and between you and grab his cock through his sweat pants, marveling at the thickness.</p><p>But Adam pulls your arm away then.</p><p>“As much as I really fucking want your little hand on my cock, baby, don’t you fucking dare.” He takes your hand and brings it to your chest, making you squeeze your breast with your own hand. “This is about you. How fucking sexy you are and FUCK. It kills me to think that you don’t know how fucking hot you are. As if you don’t know the very sight of you makes me hard. That you say my name and it makes me want to hold you and protect you but it also makes me want to cum all over the god damn place.”</p><p>“Adam…” you whine breathlessly.</p><p>“What did I fucking say? Huh, kid? You want to fucking kill me?” Adam then grabs the breast you aren’t holding yourself, rolling your nipple between his index finger and thumb at the same rhythm he’s got going on your clit.</p><p>The mix of sensations – your and Adam’s hands on your breasts, Adam’s fingers pistoning in and out of your cunt, his thumb on your clit – they’ve brought you to the edge faster than you can ever remember. You’re faintly embarrassed but you also couldn’t give a shit, desperately chasing a release that you have long lacked assistance in achieving.</p><p>“Adam, I’m close, I – ,”</p><p>“Good. You’re gonna cum for me, right on my fucking fingers. I’m going to feel your perfect, tight little cunt squeeze down and gush all over me and you’re going to cum nice and pretty.”</p><p>The coil in your belly tightens, almost enough to snap. Adam seems to sense this and speeds up his fingers, licking the shell of your ear with his hot tongue.</p><p>“Wish I could see your face as you cum. But this is good enough for now, filling my hands with you, feeling inside you. Fuck you’re perfect. You’re perfect and you’re going to cum like a good girl.” Though you’re the one about to fall off the edge, he’s rambling and equally breathless. “Cum for me.”</p><p>The coil in your stomach snaps and you’re falling.</p><p>“That’s a good girl.” Is the only thing you hear over the rush the rings through your ears as you tumble over the edge. Your cunt stutters around his fingers and your hips buck wildly, finally stilling as your muscles shake, ringing every last bit of toe-curling pleasure from the moment. Adam works you through the whole thing, stopping his motions only when you finally collapse your full weight back against him.</p><p>At some point he pulls his hand from your pajama shorts and out of view. You can’t see him but the sound of him licking his fingers clean makes a shudder run through your deliciously bone-less body.</p><p>You want to flip around and return the favor. You want to stroke his cock, or swallow it down your throat, or ride him till you find out what else that mouth of his can come up with. Hell, you want to finally fucking kiss him.</p><p>But for now you just loll in his arms, awash in the feelings he just pulled out of you for a few moments more. Maybe this was a mistake or maybe this was the best thing to ever happen to you. Right now it doesn’t matter.</p><p>All that matters for the moment are his arms around you. If you’re honest with yourself, you feel pretty damn good and very much in the belief that Adam Sackler isn’t a problem at all.</p><p>~*~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Sackler comforts you post breakup with your shitty ex, you confront your feelings and decide how best to return the favor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your breathing finally slows to a normal pace when you realize just how quiet it has been in the room since you came. Adam’s chest is still flush against your back, his grip still on your hips, a thumb stroking the skin above the waistband of the pajama shorts he’d had his hand plunged down mere moments ago. You feel your orgasmic high begin to fade down to a simmer, only to be replaced by an embarrassment that crashes over you like a cold wave.</p><p>“Jesus Christ Adam…I…” you trail off, not really sure where you were going with that thought in the first place. Do you want to apologize? Thank him? Both seem weird and Adam seems to sense your silent anxiety.</p><p>“If you say fucking sorry, kid, I’m throwing you off my lap,” he barks, bucking up from under you and jostling you enough to make you clutch at his wrists for dear life. His voice holds a chuckle and his hands squeeze your hips good-naturedly. Typical Adam response. It reassures you a bit. You close your eyes and count your breaths, willing him to say something else. He doesn’t and that’s also nice. The pressure to move into the next moment is all your own.</p><p>As you breathe you check in with your body. The warmth in your belly has not receded, instead it’s simply amplified. Spread and radiated, out to your extremities and into your brain which, embarrassment aside, buzzes with something close to euphoria. You feel tipsy, senses paradoxically numbed and heightened at the same time.</p><p>You haven’t felt this good in a long time and you make a split-second decision not to think. Just to act.</p><p>You jump up to your feet suddenly, so suddenly that it catches Adam off guard and his grasp on your hips breaks easily. Turning around you take the sight of him in for the first time since he’d spread you out on his lap and finger fucked you into next Tuesday – and oh is it a worthwhile sight.</p><p>Adam sits low against the back of the couch, his large legs, bent at the knee with feet planted firmly on the ground, splayed wide where you’d sat draped over them. His hand runs through his dark waves then, drawing your eye up to his face, which is both dazed and dazzling with a goofy grin. He watches you as closely as you watch him and the smug look on his face makes you realize that you must look thoroughly disheveled yourself. His shirt must have hiked up with your movement, so it exposes his toned abs. The skin serves as a focal point, pulling your attention directly to the massive tent in the lap of his sweatpants.</p><p>You gulp. You realize that it must have been audible when Adam chuckles.</p><p>However still he doesn’t do anything.</p><p>Which you realize is because he just did everything. You find yourself shaking your head a bit, as if to clear your thoughts. You had to take the next step.</p><p>“That was amazing.”</p><p>It’s blunt. It’s dazed. It’s not nearly reflective enough of the sizzling in your veins or the weightlessness in your limbs or the cotton in your head. But Adam’s snort of a laugh causes a broad smile to break across your face.</p><p>“Yeah?” Adam prompts. His arms reach out, large hands circling around the outsides of your thighs where you stand before him. The return of his hands on your body lights a fire under your skin and you step forward between his legs in search of more contact because this – the feeling of his fingers digging into your flesh. The warmth radiating off his body and washing over you. This feels right and good and much better than the hesitance that has nagged at your brain since the waning of your orgasm.</p><p>“Yeah, it was.” Your voice is significantly lower this time as you slide your hands from his forearms to his biceps and all hesitance leaves your body. Adam’s grin drops into something much darker. The twitch of his cock between you catches your attention, sending a thrill of confidence through your bloodstream. When you make eye contact again, however, Adam seems cautious and you realize he doesn’t want to press you. He hadn’t made you cum harder than you had in recent memory just so that you would return the favor.</p><p>But in that moment, the desire to return the favor is blocking out all other emotions.</p><p>Slowly, without breaking eye contact, you put one knee down on the couch beside his thigh and lift yourself up to fully straddle him. Taking in the way his eyes widen and his breathing picks up, you run your hands down his chest until they reach the waistband of his straining sweatpants. His hand closes around your wrist before you can reach in and grab what you suspect is a cock thicker and longer than any you’d previously encountered.</p><p>“You know you don’t have to, right?” His voice is gentle and it makes your core pulse even more. You wrench your hand out of his grasp only to place it back on his bulge. Your grip is more solid this time than it had been earlier and you are more than pleased to confirm your suspicions. He’s hot and hard and massive under the fabric.</p><p>“If you think that I don’t want this for me just as much as I want this for you, then you’re way off, Adam.” You plunge your hand quickly down the front of his sweatpants before he can do anything more to sideline your efforts. “No underwear? Seriously?” you laugh and shake your head as your hand closes around his shaft. All sincerity and caution melts from Adam’s face when your hand begins moving up and down on his length, making way instead for a pleasured grimace.  </p><p>“Always gotta be ready,” he tries to say nonchalantly, shrugging.</p><p>“Did you really expect something like this to happen?” you ask, quirking an amused eyebrow.</p><p>“To be honest I barely believe it’s even happening now.” Right as he says this you use your other hand to yank down the waistband of his sweatpants, finally allowing you to pull his cock out and survey it in all its glory.</p><p>You’re not sure if you’d had any expectations as to the aesthetic value of Adam Sackler’s cock, but in this moment you consider all expectations, hypothetical or otherwise, thoroughly succeeded. His length seems gargantuan in relation to your hand as it continues to stroke, not fully able to close around his shaft due to his impressive girth. He’s thick and veiny, with an angry red head that’s weeping with precum.</p><p>You don’t think. You just slide down to the ground between his legs and, without warning, take Adam’s cock into your mouth.</p><p>“What are yo- oh fuhhhcking shit.” Adam’s arms freeze hovering above you as his body seizes at the feeling of your hot, wet mouth closing around him. You hollow your cheeks and his head hits the back of the couch. “If I’m fucking dreaming, don’t you dare wake me up, kid.”</p><p>Sucking Adam’s cock was a relatively new fantasy for you. You’d realized it only a day or two ago, when the sexual tension between the two of you had begun to make the shared space of his apartment feel stifling. At night you two shared a bed –“platonically” – only for you to wake up at three am to find a temptingly rigid something pressed against your lower back or your thigh or your stomach. You’d pretend not to notice, would shift delicately in order to best reduce your contact with his thick member, but it would plague you in your dreams. Dreams that saw you stuffed in every possible way, but most often with his shaft resting heavily on your tongue.</p><p>As you move your head up and down, tasting his skin and sucking on the head each time you almost pull completely off, you try your best to suppress the moan that almost matches the one issuing from Adam himself. Just as you’d been surprised by the specificity of your blow job dreams, you’re equally surprised  by the way the drag of his cock against your tongue is making the wetness between your legs increase.</p><p>With your boyfriend – now recently ex-boyfriend – giving blow jobs had always felt like a chore. You never really offered it because he’d once made it very clear that going down on you was something he’d rather die than do. The few times you had done it left you with a feeling even more sour than his taste and an ache in your jaw that never felt worth it. Even before that sexual desert of a relationship, you’d always seen blowjobs as more of a mechanical requirement – something you did in order to get something. To appease, to convince, to cajole, to lighten a mood, to end an argument.</p><p>But when Adam’s fingers fist in your hair and curses begin tumbling from his lips in quick succession, you realize you’ve never felt hotter in your entire life. You move up and down on his throbbing cock, jerking him with your hand closer to the base, the part you can’t quite fit in your mouth.</p><p>“Holy fuck you’re good at that. Jesus Chr-IST!” After a particularly deep suck on his tip his hips lurch forward just as he pulls you down harder on his swollen length. His spongey cockhead presses hard against the back of your throat and you gag, hard. “Fuck, I’m sorry…” Adam attempts to pull you off him, presumably to check that you’re ok but you ground him with your eyes and squeeze his thigh.</p><p>You take his involuntary thrusting as an invitation to go harder, bobbing up and down quicker and further, taking him deep into your throat. Deeper than you ever had with other guys. Because this time you’re actually enjoying yourself.</p><p>Another ripe moan rips from Adam’s throat and you swear you feel intoxicated. Your clit throbs for attention in your soaking pajama shorts and you can’t take it anymore. You oblige the ache, taking the hand that hasn’t just moved to cup his balls and sliding it down between your legs.</p><p>Adam’s head had begun to lol back against the couch in pleasure, but it he looks back down at you when you start to moan around his cock. He takes in the beautiful image of your lips stretched around his thickness, tears pooling in the corners of your eyes, only for his gaze to drop down at the sight of some below-the-belt motion. When he sees it – you grinding your pussy down into your palm, hand down the front of your tiny shorts – Adam almost loses it.</p><p>“Are you…are you fucking touching yourself?”</p><p>Your first instinct is to be embarrassed by your eagerness, but you are so light years beyond that at this point. You’re dripping and desperate and honestly? Praise had turned you on so much, you assume admitting to the way sucking his cock has made you fall apart can only be taken as a compliment. So you nod as best you can around his cock and fix your gaze on his. He stares back at you – one hand cupping his balls, one hand between your legs, lips taught around his cock, eyes practically crossing looking up at him – and then he starts pulling you off him. Once dragged off his cock you cough and sputter, trying to regain the ability to speak and, therefore, complain, but Adam yanks you off the ground and back up into his lap.</p><p>“I wasn’t finished,” you pout, practically whining. It makes Adam want to laugh and scream at the same time so he simply grits his teeth.</p><p>“Yeah well I was about to be,” he huffs.</p><p>“That’s kind of the point, Adam,” you say with a grin as you lean forward and begin to kiss your way up his neck. Your hands splay over his broad pecs, fingers dragging to fist in his shirt and pull down the neckline so you can suck a mark into the place where his neck meets his shoulder. Your belly alights and swoops with the hope that this mark will match the one that’s surely bloomed on your own body thanks to his earlier attentions.  Adam’s hands move to either side of your face and pull you off him, brining you back so he can look in your eyes.</p><p>“Hey, kid,” he says, a crooked grin on his face.</p><p>“Hey.” Your reply is short and breathless as you strain forward, impatient to reconnect your lips with his skin. Adam continues to hold you back, his hands moving down your sides and securing themselves at your waist.</p><p>“Are you sure you really want this?” His eyes search your own and you blink back rapidly.</p><p>“You make me cum harder than I ever remember cumming before and now you’re asking if I want this?” Your laugh is incredulous, heart swelling at his blustered kindness. His fingers tighten at your waist and he looks down and away, no longer making eye contact. Your mind races as it tries to catch up to where his might have drifted.</p><p>“Look, I know I’m a horny motherfucker, so it’s not fair of me to, I don’t fucking know, project this on you. Especially since you’re probably just doing this to get back at that cheating asshole – “</p><p>You grab Adam by the face and wrench him so that he’s forced to look at you.</p><p>“What are you trying to say, Adam?”</p><p>“I’m trying…fucking Christ…” As he struggles to find the words you can’t help getting distracted, taking in his wide, distressed eyes and the delicious flush reddening his cheeks and the tips of his ears. You just want to launch yourself back at him, but you force yourself to take a deep breath and focus on his voice. “I fucking like you, kid. I can’t do this - ”</p><p>“You can’t do this?” you interrupt, heart thundering in your ears, but Adam is quick to shake his head roughly in your hands.</p><p>“You missed the main part. I like you. Like, ‘I swallowed a million fucking butterflies, hear stupid songs in my head, want to hold you when you sleep’ like you.” Your eyes must have blown wide as saucers as you dropped your hands from his face because he swallows thickly before continuing. “And I want to make you feel good – I really fucking do, kid – but I don’t think I can keep going if this is just for tonight. I just couldn’t take it. Call me a pussy or whatever, but if I get my cock inside you and it’s just a one-time thing, I really think it’ll kill me.”</p><p>But you’re shaking your head furiously before he can even finish the sentence. The time for hesitation has long passed.</p><p>“Adam, you’ve been the most important person in my life for a long time now. Not just tonight and…” you trail off, finally letting your hands return to their previously desired motions, smoothing over his broad shoulders, the expanse of his chest, the curve of his bicep, your eyes bouncing between following the path of your hands and maintaining contact with his own eyes. Adam’s hands dig into the skin at your hips as he watches you cautiously.</p><p>“And…?” he prompts. Practically holding his breath.</p><p>“And if you don’t get your cock inside me, that’ll kill me,” you add with a shaky laugh. Adam sucks in a quick inhale, a tiny smile playing the corners of his mouth. You get slightly more serious, eyes settling to move back and forth between his. Searching. When you speak again it’s barely a whisper. “And it’s not a one-time thing. At least I don’t want it to be.”  </p><p>And with that you lean in and finally – finally – press your lips to his. They are soft and supple and you have to swallow the intense, immediate desire to bite down on the bottom one. There will be time for that. Judging by the way Adam’s hand comes up to cradle the back of your head and press you deeper into the kiss, there will be time.</p><p>And time itself seems to stop, in fact, as you two begin to explore each other’s mouths. The kiss is several years and two sex acts in the making, but the build up makes it all the sweeter. But sweetness eventually edges into something more raw, more desperate, as hands grope their way blindly across each other’s bodies, gripping and stroking and caressing in pattern’s they’d only known in dreams.</p><p>You’re struck, however, by how different this is from your dreams. How solid Adam feels below you. The extra sting of reality that accompanies a pinched nipple, the hollow aching in your core when his cock, by now resheathed in his sweatpants, rolls against your pajama-ed cunt. Your legs clamp tighter around his body from where you straddle him, a whimper sounding in your throat.</p><p>“I want more,” you say, almost sheepish. It feels good to say it. It feels good to want it. Adam abruptly stands then, hoisting you up in his arms so quickly it makes you shriek. You scramble to hold on tight to him as he walks swiftly towards his bedroom.</p><p>“Bed,” he grunts without any further explanation. When he arrives, he practically throws you down, your body bouncing upon impact with the mattress.</p><p>“Holy shit, Adam,” you laugh out. Grinning above you, Adam shucks his shirt off, revealing the impressive chest and defined abdomen you’d ogled so openly earlier that same day.</p><p>“I want more,” you repeat then. Almost sounding like a child. You hear it in your own ears and you prickle with self-consciousness but Adam nods enthusiastically.</p><p>“Oh I’ll give you more, baby,” he says as he climbs onto the bed, crawling lithely over your reclining body. “What do you want? Tell me and I’ll do it.” He kisses you deeply on the mouth before pressing kisses down to the hollow at the base of your throat. “I’ll do anything for you. Want to make you feel good.”</p><p>“I want you to…” you trail off, shy of fully vocalizing your desires. It reminds you of all the lonely nights aching for touch. Or worse, it reminds you of the nights when you weren’t alone in your bed, but the man beside you was more interested in getting his dick wet than getting you off. You choke on your wants until Adam presses a finger to smooth out the crease gathering in your brow.</p><p>“Shhh what do you want?”</p><p>You take a deep breath and, grabbing one of his wrists, place his massive hand so that it’s engulfing one of your breasts. You squeeze down on his hand to make him do the same. Adam looks pleased, eyes hooded with lust.</p><p>“You want me to squeeze your tits? Is that what you want?”</p><p>“Yes.” It comes out in a huff and ends in gasp as his hand closes in around your breast. He kneads it and your back arches at the contact.</p><p>“You want me to worship these beautiful tits? Huh, kid?” Adam drops down onto his elbows for support so that he can now use both hands to lavish both of your breasts with equal attention.</p><p>“Hmm.” His hands feel amazing and you roll your hips in response, seeking out further friction. His fingers clamp down on your nipples and you lurch, eyes flying to his. He looks amused but firm.</p><p>“Say it. I need you to say it so I know I’m giving you exactly what you want.” You gape at him, uncertain, so he prompts you further. “I said, ‘you want me to worship these beautiful tits?’”</p><p>Your belly heats up and your eyes flutter, throat constricting around a swallow.</p><p>“I want you to worship my tits.”</p><p>Adam, seemingly satisfied, dives down then to press kisses into the valley between your breasts, lips mashing wet into the fabric of your shirt.</p><p>“I said ‘beautiful’ tits,” he corrects in a growl, sucking into the inside curve of a breast.</p><p>“Adam,” you whine as he continues to suck on your chest. He reaches down then and peels the garment off you, pressing you to lift your arms so he can pull it from your body. Without the fabric obstacle, Adam returns his attentions to your breast with renewed vigor, moaning into your curves.</p><p>“Fuck you’re so soft.” His lips close around your nipple, sucking the swollen nub into his mouth. Bucking your hips, your fingers fisting in his hair, you let out a low mewl.</p><p>“Adam, up.” You tug at his locks, prompting him to move back up your body, lifting himself to hover above you. You’re quivering with need at this point, desperate to fill the emptiness which has begun to ache inside you and overwhelmed by the attention Adam is lavishing on you.</p><p>“What do you want, baby? Say it.” He reaches a finger down to trace your bottom lip and your lips part.</p><p>“I need you inside of me, Adam.”</p><p>Your pajama shorts and Adam’s sweatpants are off and flung to the far side of the room in a matter of seconds after that. Better still, suddenly you’re being jolted around as Adam switches places with you, sitting up against the head board and dragging you up into his lap. In this way, you’re both sitting up with your arms around one another, able to look into each other’s eyes, even as the underside his cock presses into your slick seam.</p><p>“You know why I keep asking you to tell me what you need?” He asks, breathless. You lean forward to nibble at his collar playfully.</p><p>“Because you like hearing me talk dirty?”</p><p>“Well that doesn’t hurt,” he chuckles. His hand finds your cheek and you look back into his eyes, all the while undulating your hips in his lap, covering his shaft in your juices where it nestles just between your outer lips. “No. It’s cuz you always give, you never take. I want you to know that with me you can take. I want you to take.”</p><p>You go to contradict him, to tell him that you want him to take. But then his thumb is on your clit and his other hand is gripping your hip. Guiding you to lift yourself up with the muscles of your thighs to hover over his throbbing cock. You take a deep breath before dropping down, taking him deep inside you.</p><p>“Fuck!” you spit out.</p><p>“Yes,” he urges through a groan. His thumb lets up its pressure, rubbing out light, luxurious circles into the swollen bud. Making your cunt get even wetter in response as it adjusts to his massive cock.</p><p>“Oh god.”</p><p>“Tell me about it, baby.”</p><p>Your hands grip his shoulders for leverage as you begin to slowly lift up, with the help of his hand at your hip. You release the lip you’ve been biting to let out an indulgent moan.</p><p>“I’ve wanted this. Every night this week I wished you were inside me.”</p><p>“Holy shit.” Adam’s eyes are wide but his personal revelation doesn’t stop you from continuing.</p><p>“I’d feel you hard next to me and I’d imagine climbing onto you and riding you till you woke up.”</p><p>“Are you fucking serious?”</p><p>You nod feverishly before pulling him into a searing kiss, tongues massaging one another in a desperate battle for dominance.</p><p>“What about all those times you stared at my dick, like today. After a run.” His tone is cheeky, punctuated by a rough upward thrust that has your eyes rolling back in your head.</p><p>“You’re fucking huge,” you gasp out.</p><p>“Oh yeah? That’s what you thought?”</p><p>“Ohhh god, well yeah but I mean right now. You’re fucking splitting me open.”</p><p>“That’s what I like to hear.” From the sound of his voice you know he’d be grinning ear to ear if it wasn’t for the exertion it’s taking for him to thrust up into you so punishingly. “You like it?”</p><p>“I – oh fuck – I love it.”</p><p>“Fuck yeah.” Adam’s triumphant, picking up speed and digging his fingers deeper into your hip from your praise. “Fuuuuhhhhk yeah,” he adds, lower and deeper and he bottoms out particularly deep, pummeling your cervix and feeling your walls constrict around him. You squeal and hold him to you so he doesn’t pull back out. You take this opportunity to gyrate your hips and grind down on him, feeling the spectacular entirety of the way he fills you. Feeling the ridges of his length as it pulses deep within you.</p><p>“Adam,” you say suddenly, urgently.</p><p>“What is it, kid?” Adam sounds concerned so you let out a panting laugh.</p><p>“I want to be on my knees.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Knees. My hands and knees.” You pull yourself off him, luxuriating in the slow drag of his cock as it exits your folds. “I want to be fucked from behind.”</p><p>“Hell fucking yeah!” Now brought up to speed, Adam grabs your waist and guides you into position, pulling you onto your knees and shuffling up behind you. On your hands and knees you wiggle your ass slightly into him and giggle when his hands swiftly claim your cheeks.</p><p>“This ass. Fuuuhhk. My absolute favorite thing.”</p><p>“I thought you said my tits are your favorite part,” you contradict. Adam busies himself lining his cock up to your opening and spreading your cheeks apart to get a good look at your sopping cunt.</p><p>“When did I say that?”</p><p>“Just before you made me cum on your fingers,” you say, glancing over your shoulder at him and biting your lip. Adam graces you with a massive grin, dimples showing.</p><p>“Oh right,” he says, right before spearing you open with his cock. Your body lurches forward and you let out a moan. “Right before I made you cum harder than you’ve ever cum in your life.”</p><p>Adam picks up the pace faster this time and perfectly positioned to ram into that sweet spot inside you with every thrust.</p><p>“I saw you made me cum harder than I ever remember cumming,” you tease.</p><p>“Oh you’ll remember this one, baby,” he grunts, body pressing down low, chest at your back and lips at your ear.</p><p>He bites down on your shoulder and you’re right back where you began. Adam where he seems to belong, caging you in from behind, face over your shoulder and buried in your neck. You’re breathing heavily now and the sensations are overwhelming.</p><p>“Right there! Harder right. There.” You sound demanding and Adam hums.</p><p>“Thaaahhht’s it, baby. Tell me what you want, good girl.”</p><p>When you clench dramatically around him Adam sucks in air through his teeth.</p><p>“Hooo boy I forgot how much you like that, kid.” He’s chuckling but you can here the strain in his voice as he steadies his suddenly erratic thrusts. A hand presses into the small of your back, dipping you into a deeper arch and you groan at how it makes his cock spear you at a new angle.</p><p>“And you are. You are such a good girl. You’re taking me so well.”</p><p>“Even though your cock is so big,” you offer breathlessly, writhing beneath him as your knees begin to wobble.</p><p>“Mmm even though my cock is so big. You’re so good for me,” he coos in your ear. The pressure is building, electricity pulsing through your veins and you’re floating, ready to throw yourself off into oblivion. You just need to take him over with you.</p><p>“I…I want to be good for you.” Your voice comes out quiet and Adam drops his chin back to your shoulder.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“I want to be good for you.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Adam’s cock twitches inside you on the downstroke and your feel his muscles clench from where he surrounds you.</p><p>“I want to be good for you, Adam,” you whimper, adding his name pointedly.</p><p>“Fucking shit, my name and everything? Back to trying to kill me?”</p><p>“I’m your good girl, Adam.” Your eyes are screwed up as your shaking arms give way, no longer able to support you and your face presses into the mattress, aided by the force of his unforgiving thrusts.</p><p>“Yeah you are. You’re so good. My good, good fucking girl.” His labored breath is egging you on just as much as his words and your abdominal muscles begin to clench.</p><p>“Adam. Adam I’m going to…Adam – ” you’re barely able to hiccup.</p><p>“Good girls cum. First. My good girl cums first.” His words are a growl, a command as sharp as the bite he administers to the skin of your shoulder, smoothed out by the way he laves his tongue over the spot and presses his lips down. Insistent. Prompting.</p><p>And you cum.</p><p>And this time, there’s no question whether it’s the best you’ve ever had. It just is.</p><p>Adam’s not far behind, arms holding you to his body as he empties into you, quivering and babbling words you don’t hear over the sound of the voice inside your head telling you how right this feels.</p><p>To be pressed beneath the weight of a man who wants you. A man who fucks you like you need to be fucked. Who picks you, who sees you.</p><p>A man who hears you.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Sometime later, when you’re finally able to peel yourself off the bed despite Adam’s vocal protests, you finish up in the bathroom. Washing your hands you venture a glance at the mirror, just as Adam steps up behind you.</p><p>You watch his arms encircle your waist and his chin settling into the dip in your collar bone after pressing a soft kiss to your skin.</p><p>“Good?” he asks. You smile back. Warm and light and with no hesitation.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>~*~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>